Kiwi's Runway Rush: Season 2
Kiwi's Runway Rush: Season 2 is the second season of Kiwi's Runway Rush, where 20 contestants compete to win the grand prize of 100,000$, a spot in the hall of fame and becoming the next Runway superstar! This is the link for the rush's untucked, workroom and critiques. UNTUCKED The winner of this season was TBA , TBA '''was crowned Miss Congeniality and '''TBA won the title Kiwi's Favourite! Credits to Bakuu for creating this awesome theme! >>>> Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Dita Von Teese and Monique Heart * Bottom Two: Artdemart and Naomi Smalls * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls, Luna (Quit) 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions Alyssa Hunter= |-| Artdemart= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Luna= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Paris Etarnoll= |-| Rihanna= |-| Scaredy Kat= |-| The Villbergs= |-| Valentina= |-| Viante Smallz= 'Episode 2: ''"The Terra 2!" * '''Main Challenge:' The queens must write a commercial for Vanessa's skinny new phone - Terra 2! * Runway Theme: Category is... Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Bebe Zahara Benet * Bottom Six: '''Artdemart, Brooke Lynn Hytes, Dita Von Teese, Rihanna, The Villbergs, Viante Smallz * '''Eliminated: Artdemart and The Villbergs 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth Alyssa Hunter= |-| Artdemart= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Paris Etarnoll= |-| Rihanna= |-| Scaredy Kat= |-| The Villbergs= |-| Valentina= |-| Viante Smallz= 'Episode 3: ''"The Shining" * '''Runway Theme:' Category is... Shiny, Sequins or Glitter * Main Challenge Winner: Catriona Gray * Bottom Two: '''Brooke Lynn Hytes and Scaredy Kat * '''Eliminated: Brooke Lynn Hytes 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Shiny, Sequins or Glitter Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Paris Etarnoll= |-| Rihanna= |-| Scaredy Kat= |-| Valentina= |-| Viante Smallz= 'Episode 4: ''"Drag Family Vales" * '''Runway Theme:' Category is... Drag Family Values: Just Dance Edition * Main Challenge Winner: Dita Von Teese * Bottom Two: '''Rihanna and Viante Smallz * '''Eliminated: Rihanna, Farrah Moan (Quit) 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Drag Family Values Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Paris Etarnoll= |-| Rihanna= |-| Scaredy Kat= |-| Valentina= |-| Viante Smallz= 'Episode 5: ''"Walking Down The Red Carpet" * '''Runway Theme:' Category is... Red Carpet Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Bottom Two: '''Scaredy Kat and Viante Smallz * '''Eliminated: Scaredy Kat 'Episode 5 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Red Carpet Eleganza Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Paris Etarnoll= |-| Scaredy Kat= |-| Valentina= |-| Viante Smallz= Category:Seasons Category:Kiwi2507 Category:Kiwi Category:Kiwi's Shows